Industrial activities are known to generate substantial amounts of pollution. Much of this pollution is directly caused by emissions vented through a chimney, vent, or other opening designed specifically to emit waste. However not all pollution generated by industrial activities is intentional. Fugitive emissions occur when gases or vapors leak from pressurized process equipment through valves, pipe connections, mechanical seals, or other related equipment. These leaks are typically small in size, but the negative effect on the atmosphere can be tremendous, depending on the type of substance and the cumulative volume of pressurized processing occurring.
Furthermore, in addition to the harmful atmospheric effect, fugitive emissions also create health concerns for nearby persons who may inadvertently inhale harmful substances. Additionally, fugitive emissions are a cause for concern because escaping gas may lead to increased corrosion around parts and equipment, which increases repair and maintenance expenses. Businesses are also wary of fugitive emissions because of the unaccounted for loss of product. Businesses operating mass production factories lose substantial revenue due to the loss of product through fugitive emissions. Fugitive emissions are difficult to detect and difficult to prevent in high pressure situations. Accordingly, those involved in industrial activities are constantly in search of methods to reduce or eliminate fugitive emissions.
Therefore, there is a long-felt but unresolved need for a system or method that can seal a bonnet in a high pressure valve assembly, such that unintentional leakage is significantly reduced to a more nominal value.